


Let's go

by Shatterflowerdemon



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, idk if this makes sense but hopefully it does, random snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon
Summary: just a little scenario that popped into my head while browsing Tumblr





	Let's go

"That was dangerous, harry"  
Viridian eyes gleamed with mischief.  
"Don't play coy with me, you enjoy dramatics just as much as I do"  
A sigh of exasperation, a rustle of robes.  
"You have a point"  
Harry let out a breathy chuckle and unpressed himself from the other boy.  
"I'll start packing"

A locket, resting against his heart. A ring, nestled on his left ring finger.  
A diary, tucked into an inner pocket.  
A snake, coiled around an arm.  
A cup cleaned anew and waiting.  
A diadem, resting on a ravens nest.

"Let's go, this place is stifling"  
"Try resting in an object for decades"  
"...Cheeky"


End file.
